<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful by huntressreyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692725">beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressreyna/pseuds/huntressreyna'>huntressreyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my everything [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dates, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Will Solace - Freeform, all fluff, relationships, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressreyna/pseuds/huntressreyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sighed contentedly, looking up at the stars shining brightly above the ocean, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my everything [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y’all! this is my second solangelo fic!! i know it’s not that good but i wanted to give a little fluff in comparison to the angst i wrote in my previous fic within the series!! enjoy my loves:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico felt like crying. He leaned his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, unable to speak for a fear of his voice cracking. He stared out at the ocean ahead of them, the stars twinkling brightly under the warm breeze of the August night. His life wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to be happy. Yet, here he was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A year passed since the battle with Gaea. Will Solace, the son of Apollo, and Nico had been dating for 6 months now. At first, Nico didn’t think it was possible for someone to like him. Let alone, a son of Apollo, with the gorgeous mop of golden blond hair, a surfer’s body, and a tan like he’d been laying at the beach all day. Will was kind,gentle, and caring. He took it easy with Nico, knowing it was hard for him to be in a gay relationship. Nico, although comfortable in his sexuality now, was still cautious. Being from the 1940s, homosexuality wasn’t a “thing”.He came to terms with his feelings for Percy, and since then things were a little easier. Just a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time Nico even caught a glimpse of Will, his entire body flooded with warmth, like the sun was shining down on him, filling up the entirety of his soul. He felt a little brighter inside despite his dark demeanor, a smile twitched onto his lips. It was hard to keep a scowl on his face when he was with his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nico,” Will said gently, snapping him back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm?” Nico looked up, his eyes trailing the defined jawline to the bright blue eyes. Will was smiling down at him, that </span>
  <span class="s2">wonderful</span>
  <span class="s1"> smile that he loved seeing every day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you hear what I said?” The chuckle emitted from his lips was bright, but quiet. It was late and neither wanted to get caught by the patrol harpies. The plan was when they were ready to leave, Nico would shadow-travel them back to the cabins in order to avoid being harpy food (even though it took a little extra convincing to shadow-travel).</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I said that you’re beautiful. I figured you were </span> <span class="s2">choosing</span> <span class="s1"> to ignore me because-“</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” Nico said, not realizing that he was just proving the blond’s point. “I’m not beautiful. I’m the Ghost King. You should be afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh right. I’m terrified of you, Death Boy,” Will nudged him with his shoulder. He shifted, wrapping his arm around his waisttighter, pulling him flush against his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Death Boy, yeah yeah, I’ve heard the spiel.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet you still-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” Will grinned, leaning down. He kissed Nico’s lips, which were dry and chapped, but he didn’t mind. He liked the way his lips felt against his, how they were always a little cold but full.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico brought his hand to Will’s cheek, his cold fingertips meeting the cheekbone, causing his boyfriend to jolt back slightly. “Your hands are always so cold, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico smiled slightly, he liked the nicknames Will have him no matter how many times he rolled in his and feigned annoyance to protest them, “well it’s not my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will brought his hands up to his lips, blowing hot breath on them before rubbing them in between his own hands, “better?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Nico’s smile spread into a grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will placed soft kisses on the back of his hands before letting go to wrap his arms around the shorter boy again. He leaned down, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, to his chin. Nico turned his head to the side slightly, allowing more skin for Will to kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so beautiful, Nico. I don’t care what you say, you need to hear it,” he murmured, trailing kisses against his jawline to his ear. Nico melted into his touch, a soft, barely audible sound escaping his mouth when Will ever-so-lightly nipped at his earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t find the words to argue. Instead, he let his eyes flutter shut, leaning in closer to Will’s body. The feeling of his soft lips against his neck sent shivers down his spine despite the summer air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” the words spilled out of Nico’s mouth before he could stop them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will pulled back in surprise, blinking, unsure if he heard correctly. Nico; the dark and brooding son of the Underworld, the boy who puts up a front and pretends like he carries no emotions, the one who builds up a wall between himself and others, rarely letting anyone break the barrier.... had just confessed his love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to say it back,” Nico said quickly, noticing the hesitation on Will’s face. His heart was thumping against his chest hard. He always joked that Will could tell someone’s heart rate just from one look at them, but in this moment in time, he hoped to the Gods that wasn’t true. His heart was racing a million miles a second, hardly believing he spewed those words out so fast without a second thought. “you can take your time, you know? I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shush,” He hushed him, pressing his lips to the other’s briefly. Nico rarely liked being silenced, but when Will did it, he couldn’t complain. “<em>Ti amo</em>, Death Boy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico let out a joyous laugh that sounded like sweet music to Will’s ears, “Your accent is <em>orribile</em>, <em>amore mio</em>. We need to work on that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m American, what do you expect?” The blond softly chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I expect you to do better,” he teased, leaning his head into his neck. He turned so his nose was pressed against Will’s neck, inhaling the faint cherry-vanilla scent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well not all of us were grew up in Italy in the 1930s. Some of us are Texans with slight southern drawls,” to emphasize his point, Will spoke in a Southern accent that Nico only heard a few times. His accent came out when he came back to camp from his hometown in Texas, or if he was in a particular mood. Otherwise, you never would’ve guessed he was from the South. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nico smiled against his neck, gently planting a kiss there, “I’m gonna help you master the language. <em>Non ti preoccupare, mio dolce principe</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will sighed contentedly, looking up at the stars shining brightly above the ocean in contrast to the dark night, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you all enjoyed! i appreciate kudos and comments, as well as any instructive criticism:)<br/>if you have any prompts you’d like to see play out, lemme know my loves &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>